Strange Love
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: AU one-shots with the Joker and my OC Lily Quinzel from my story "Twisted".
1. Strange Love

Strange Love

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - This Joker is a mixture of Jared Leto's Joker and Jerome from Gotham.**

* * *

The Joker was in his cell, enjoying the silence, when a door slammed and he heard the other inmates started to whistle and catcall. He got up and peered out the small opening in his door.

The guards were walking a small blonde down the corridor. Before they got to his cell, the guards turned.

"What are you doing?" one of them asked the other.

"You know we can't take her by _his_ cell", the guard said looking at the Joker.

The blonde turned her head and he saw two bright blue eyes, surrounding by eye shadow and makeup.

The Joker smirked. He would find out who she was if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The next day at lunch time, the Joker noticed how the young woman was sitting at a table by herself, a guard standing at her side.

He picked up his lunch tray and made his way over to her.

"Hold it right there", the guard said, placing his hand on the Joker's chest.

The Joker glared at him. He grabbed the plastic knife off his tray and jammed it into the guard's neck.

As the guard hit the ground, he looked around, challenging the other guards to do something. When they did nothing, the Joker smirked and sat down across from her. "So, tell me why they're treating you so nicely", he said.

She sat there frozen.

"Hello? Anyone in there, princess?" he asked her, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"You're the Joker", she breathed.

"I know who _I_ am, sweetheart. I want to know who _you_ are", he said.

She blushed and said, "Lily…"

"Lily what?" the Joker asked.

"Quinzel", she told him.

The Joker straightened up.

She was Harley's sister? What were the chances?

"So _that's_ how you know who I am", the Joker said smirking, "What're you in for?"

"I was shoplifting. They tried to take it from me, so I bit off the security guard's ear", Lily said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I like a girl with a thirst for blood", the Joker told her.

"Guess crazy just runs in our blood", she said. Lily gave him a small smirk of her own, before he was put in a chokehold.

"See ya later, dollface!" he said, cackling as they dragged him out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Lily was moved to a cell far away from the Joker and the Joker wasn't allowed to eat with everyone else. "You do realize, the more ya keep me away from her, the more I want her right?" the Joker asked the guard standing next to his cell.

The guard was silent.

The Joker growled and walked over to his window.

It looked over the fenced in yard.

Normally, there was no one down there, but today there was one person down there by themselves.

"Heya dollface!" the Joker yelled out the window.

Lily's head snapped up. She couldn't see him, but she heard his voice.

"Hey!" the guard said, banging on his door, "Keep that up and we'll muzzle ya".

The Joker glared at him and turned back to the window. He watched as Lily simply walked around the yard.

It kinda pissed him off that she was getting treated better than everyone else, but he figured it was because they didn't want to anger him or Harley.

Of course Harley was in Blackgate (because they didn't want them in the same facility) and probably wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

He needed to get out of here and soon.

* * *

Lily was in her cell when she heard an explosion. She jumped up from her bed and looked out the window. She heard sirens start to go off and she wondered what was going on. She heard gunshots and the two guards standing next to her cell hit the ground.

"Miss me, princess?" she heard.

Her door opened and the Joker stood in front of her.

He scooped her up, bridal style.

Lily giggled as he carried her out.


	2. Return to Arkham

Return to Arkham

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and found herself tied down to metal table. She glanced around the room, not knowing where she was. She heard a chilling laugh and suddenly remembered. She had been walking around Gotham, when the Joker had kidnapped her. "Where I am?" she asked him.

"Don't you remember dollface, this is where we first met", the Joker said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Lily insisted, "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Oh princess, I'm not gonna kill ya. I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really bad", he told her as he placed the implements on her temples.

Her whole body convulsed as memories assaulted her brain.

* * *

 _"You're the Joker", she breathed._

 _"I know who I am, sweetheart. I want to know who you are", he said._

 _She blushed and said, "Lily…"_

 _"Lily what?" the Joker asked._

 _"Quinzel", she told him._

 _The Joker straightened up. "So that's how you know who I am", the Joker said smirking, "What're you in for?"_

 _"I was shoplifting. They tried to take it from me, so I bit off the security guard's ear", Lily said, taking a bite of her sandwich._

 _"I like a girl with a thirst for blood", the Joker told her._

 _"Guess crazy just runs in our blood", she said. Lily gave him a small smirk of her own, before he was put in a choke-hold._

 _"See ya later, dollface!" he said, cackling as they dragged him out of the cafeteria._

* * *

 _Lily was in her cell when she heard an explosion. She jumped up from her bed and looked out the window. She heard sirens start to go off and she wondered what was going on. She heard gunshots and the two guards standing next to her cell hit the ground._

 _"Miss me, princess?" she heard. Her door opened and the Joker stood in front of her._

 _He scooped her up, bridal style._

 _Lily giggled as he carried her out._

* * *

 _Her and the Joker had been out causing when mischief when the GCPD had showed up out of nowhere._

 _"You head back to the warehouse", he told her._

 _"What? No. I'm not leaving you", Lily said._

 _"Trust me princess", he said._

 _Lily ran through alleys and across roofs trying to get back to the warehouse before the Joker. "Well look at what we have here", Lily heard. She froze and slowly turned. She calmed down when she saw it was just Penguin. "You scared me, I thought you were the GCPD or something", she said._

 _Penguin smirked at her._

 _Before Lily could run, Penguin's cane connected with the back of her head. "Take her away boys", Penguin said as Lily lost consciousness._

* * *

 _When Lily opened her eyes, she was back in Arkham Asylum in one of the operating rooms. She pulled at her restraints, but her efforts were futile._

 _"Well, well, well. Welcome back Miss Quinzel", Jeremiah Arkham said, "What are we going to do with you?" He stepped into her vision and she spit in his face._

 _Her head snapped to the side as he backhanded her._

 _"Now, now, that's no way to behave. Perhaps your time with the Joker has changed you, but while you were gone, I developed a new special serum and I want you to be my first test subject", he said. He picked up a large syringe and jabbed it into her neck._

 _Lily screamed and tears left her eyes._

 _Jeremiah stroked her hair as her vision started to go hazy. "Goodbye Miss Quinzel", he told her as her body went limp._

* * *

 _When Lily came to, she was lying in a bed. She got up and opened the door. She was in an apartment. She knew she had lived here before._

 _But before what?_

 _When she searched her memories, there was a sharp pain in her head. Lily cried out and grabbed her head._

 _When Lily cleared her mind, the pain stopped. Lily had no idea what was going on._

 _She was confused and scared, but there was no one there to answer her questions._

 _She collapsed onto the couch and started to cry._

* * *

When the electric shocks stopped, Lily opened her eyes. She looked up at the Joker, who stroked her cheeks.

"Princess?" he asked her.

"J?" she asked, tears leaving her eyes.

The Joker leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Lily pulled at her restraints. "J, let me go", she told him.

The Joker quickly undid the straps and Lily sat up.

She immediately started pulling at his clothes.

The Joker smirked and started to pull off Lily's shirt.

Lily wished Jeremiah could see them now.

Most people would be disgusted at the thought of having sex in an asylum, but for Lily and the Joker, it was home.

Where they first met and where they were reunited.


End file.
